Adoption
by Animegirl24-7
Summary: They had decided. It was time. They were going to adopt. Little did they know, that child would change everything.
1. Chapter 1

This fan fiction story is based on a ficlet from Maiden of the Moon. In order to get this story, you must read chapter 9 of Equivalent Exachange. Which is a collection of ficlets. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been decided. They were going to adopt, and Alphonse was excited. Though his idea was to pretty much adopt all the children in the adoption center, Edward talked him into only one.

* * *

Edward figured himself more of a father, and Alphonse…was no doubt like a mother. As they walked into the adoption center, they saw children in rags playing. Some kids were sitting around eating scraps. But one that caught Alphonse's eye was a little girl.

She was sitting drawing with a scrap of paper and a red crayon. She was wrapped up in two blankets, though they didn't seem very thick. She didn't seem to mind, as she was happily drawing. Her golden brown eyes shining in glee as she looked up at them and waved at Al and Ed.

Alphonse smiled and walked to her, sitting down next to her. " Hey." He smiled at her, placing his hands on her shoulder. She looked up at him, smiling back. She took out a piece of crust that she had, holding it out to him. " Are you hungry? It's not much…but if you want it you can have it!" She exclaimed happily as she smiled once more.

Alphonse looked at her with a little shocked of how she offered what little food she had. After a second he shook his head. " No, you can have it." He gently pushed her hand back, a small smile on his face. " What's your name?" He questioned with a hand rubbing her shoulder.

" I'm Annalie! I'm five!" She held out five fingers to emphasize this. He almost squealed because of how adorable she was_"She is just the cutest thing! I just want to hug her so much!" _he thought_. _" You're here with your wife to pick out one of us right? There's so many nice kids like Trina, she can sing so well! And Eli is so talented at drawing! And not to mention Alisa who is the best dancer ever! Oh! And also…" As she continued to go on, Edward was in amazement. She wasn't trying to get herself adopted, but the other kids. It might have seemed like it was a mask, so that kindness could get her adopted. But one look in those golden brown eyes could tell you different, that she was being sincere.

Edward stared at her, as he slowly walked to them and slowly sat next to them. Annalie stopped babbling and looked up at Edward and smiled. " Oh wow…someone else came to adopt!" She giggles happily and looks at the sky. " I'm so happy! Now someone else can get adopted!"

Alphonse looked at Edward, who started laughing. " Brother? What's so funny?" Al asked worriedly, wondering what had just happened between the two. It took Edward a minute to calm down, then looked at Alphonse and gave him a lopsided smile. " Nothing." Alphonse looked at him and smiled. " …Wait! We never introduced ourselves! I'm Alphonse Elric!" He beamed at her, while Edward gave a nonchalant smile. " I'm his older brother, Edward." He put a hand on her head, playfully messing up her hair.

* * *

After a few hours of playing with the other kids, they always came back to Annalie. They either played with her, to watch her color, or to listen to her stories when she tried to read (Even though what she said wasn't on the page.) Finally, the brothers came to a conclusion, with no doubt who they wanted to adopt.

Both Ed and Al walked back to Annalie. Alphonse kneeled down in front of her, looking at her kindly. She looked at him solemnly, as she began to speak softly. " You're leaving…?" She looked like she was on the verge of crying, as she hugged a raggedy teddy bear. Alphonse nodded and smiled softly. " Yes…But we will be back tomorrow." Edward nodded, then crossed his arms. " Of course, that is if you want to be adopted."

Annalie's eyes widened as she looked at them in shock. " Me…? You want to adopt me…?" Both men nodded, Al smiling brightly at her. " Of course!" Annalie started to cry as she hugged him tightly. " Thank you! Thank you so much!" His heart filled with warmth and just overall love for the little girl.

She pulled away slowly, and looked at them both. " Do I get to meet my new mommy?" She smiled at them and looked around. " I haven't seen her…Is she here?" She look for a woman, any woman in fact. Alphonse looked at Edward, wondering how they should approach this. Edward coughed a little and looked at Annalie. " Annalie, It's just me and Al. We're together. I know it seems a bit strange, but we pretty much are like mom and dad." She looked at them a bit strangely, looking back and forth from Al and Ed. Slowly, she smiled at them and giggled. " It's ok! I like you guys anyway!" She smiles brightly and hugs Ed's leg tightly. A light blush dusted Edward's cheek as he looked away. " Y-Yea…"

* * *

This is my first story. Please don't flame. But constructive criticism is recommended. I'll continue when I get more ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! ( I wish. Edward is just so Smexy 3)

Authors note: I can't believe I already gotten two people who added me to their story alert. I'm so happy! I won't let you down! This, I swear! Lol

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day, the paper we're being filled out. There was so much signing and x-ing out, Alphonse's hand started to tire. He had to stop a few times and shake a crap out. He looked at Edward, seeing that he hadn't stopped even once. He knew the reason his hand hadn't tired, because he still had his automail arm. Edward peered up at him from his reading glasses and smiled a bit.

" What's wrong? Your hand tired again?" He asked him, smirking a bit as well. Alphonse pouted and crossed his arms.

" Don't make fun of me…It's not my fault you have your automail still." He replied as he began to write again.

Finishing up the paperwork, the two men still had an hour or two till it was either accepted, or denied. Of course, being the Fullmetal Alchemist gets it's perks. It was going to be accepted, but protocol was protocol and it had to be checked. So with the time they had, they decided to play with Annalie.

* * *

Now to say that Annalie was cute was to say the Mona Lisa wasn't a masterpiece. She was beautifully adorable. Big golden brown eyes, and soft golden hair with the face of an angel. They hadn't noticed that she looked like them mixed together till they started playing with her. If either one of them decided to walk down the street with her, someone would most likely see he as their flesh and blood daughter. Though it took a while for Alphonse to notice, Ed saw this pretty quickly.

With the papers finally accepted, Al decided it was time to buy Annalie some new clothes and Ed agreed whole-heartedly. The small girl was holding both their hands, smiling happily and giggling. " Shopping, shopping, shopping~" She sung quietly and walked with them.

" Yup. That's right. Shopping." Edward nodded, as he walked towards a children's store. It seemed to have a lot of clothes and a selection of toys. " Hey, Al. What about this store?" He nodded towards the store, which caused a bit of shock in Alphonse because he was not expecting him to suggest anything.

" It's perfect. Right Annalie?" Al asked, looking down at the little girl. She nodded vigorously, jumping up and down.

" I love it!" She smiled brightly as she looked into the window and looked at all the big toys. Then saw the teddy bear and looks at it longingly. She wanted to ask to get it, but she didn't know it was allowed.

* * *

As they walked in, Al started picking out all sorts of clothes, as Ed shook his head smiling. Annalie looked at the clothes and pointed at a shirt which said 'Daddy's little girl' looking at it confused. She looked up at Ed and questioned. " What if someone has two daddies like me? It doesn't make sense." He chuckled a bit, and scuffled her hair. " I guess then if someone had two dads, they wouldn't buy that shirt." She smiled at him and laughed. " I guess not!"

" Come on Annalie! I have clothes for you to try on!" Al yelled out with a whole bunch of clothes in his arms. Ed looked at him in shock. " Al! We're not buying all those clothes!"

" But brother! They would look adorable on her!"

Ed thought for a second and smirked, getting an idea. " If we buy all those clothes, how will we have the money to buy toys?"

Al looked down and sighed. " You're right…. Let's just try them all on and you can pick out all your favorites." He said with a smile.

* * *

The little girl had no problem trying all the clothes on, and picking out a couple dresses, some pants, skirts and shirts. But all of the outfits was the white dress. It was simple and elegant, and it made her look like an angel. (Though Annalie picked it because it was soft and comfortable.)

They gotten her a brush, hair ties, pink covers, and purple pillow covers. Going over to the toys, Al started to just pack toys into the cart as Annalie just stood there in front of the teddy bear. Ed tapped Al on the shoulder, looking at him with a sweat drop expression. " Al…Let's try asking Annalie what she wants…Not buy out the whole store ok?"

Alphonse started putting the toys back and picked up the teddy bear she was staring at. " Come on, today is your day. You can pick out any toys you want." He said cheerfully. She looked at Ed, as if asking for reassurance. His eyes widened then smiled, nodding slightly. The little girl smiled brightly and started picking out a doll, a tea set, and a stuffed bunny.

* * *

As they were carrying tons of bags and home, Edward saw something in the window of a shop. " Head home you guys. I'll meet you there. " He said quickly as he walked into the shop.

Annalie looked up at Al, confused. " Why did papa leave?" she asked quietly. His eyes widened as she heard her call Ed 'Papa'. He looked down and smiled. " I don't know. But he'll be back soon."


	3. Teatime with Annalie

Do not own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Annalie.

* * *

Tea Time with Annalie.

* * *

Edward walked into the jewelry store, smiling a little. He wanted to get Annalie something a little more meaningful. And besides, it was almost Christmas. That meant Christmas decorations, and his theory proved to be right as he saw red and green tinsel strung around the jewelry boutique. He sighed a bit, thinking how cliché stores could be during Christmas.

He picked up the silver locket he saw in the window, running his finger along the delicate design. It was cold and smooth; the texture that told him it was real silver. The small sapphire in the middle of the heart shaped locket added a splash of color to the otherwise plain locket. Now Edward didn't know much about jewelry or girls, but somewhere in his heart he knew that it was perfect. Something about this necklace felt so right, he knew she would love it. Another thought came to his head and mumbled. " Crap…I forgot to buy Al something for Christmas…" He felt terrible that he had forgotten, and now had to buy something that would look like he remembered.

Dragging himself to the register, the woman greeted him with a merry smile. " Hello! Have you found what you wanted?" She tilted her head to the side, causing the bell on her Santa hat to jingle a bit.

"Mhm…" He replied. He really hoped she wasn't those noisy people who wanted to know how his family. Or ask about the wife he didn't have, or talk about the child he didn't…_ " No…I have a kid now." _He started to smile a bit. Now he really wanted her to ask him about his family. He felt kinda like Hughes and for the first time, he finally understood why he gloated about his daughter. " That doesn't mean he had to be obnoxious about it though…" He thought, quite irritated at the thought.

" So…Who is the necklace for, if you don't mind me asking." She asked Edward, pulling him from his thoughts. His eyes widened a bit, but then softened as his lips grew into a warm smile.

" It's for my daughter." He replied, smiling with pride as he got out his wallet. Ready to pay with the money left over from shopping for Annalie. He was ready to bargain, seeing how well made the necklace was.

" Oh really? She must have behaved herself to get such a nice necklace for Christmas." She said with a smile, as she was putting the necklace in a box. She imagined how his daughter would look. She looked at Edward again and blushed a bit. " He is very handsome, if his child took his looks…." She imagined a miniature Ed with more feminine looks. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor from thinking of such a beautiful child. She handed him a box to him and rung it up. " That will be 200 Cens." As she held out a hand for the money, Ed's eyes were wide.

" 200…Cens?"

" Yup!"

Edward looked down, thinking if it was possible that he was mistaken that it was real silver. He would have been able to spot the difference if it was. After all, state alchemists had to have a basic understanding of metals and alloys. "Um….Ok…" He replied, handing the woman the money. Walking out of the store and into the snow filled streets, he put his gloved hands into his pocket. It was pretty breezy out, the falling snow blowing in his face. " Hopefully…I can slip in unnoticed." He thought to himself.

* * *

While Edward was walking home, Annalie sat on the couch gently kicking her legs as she looked around at the living room. She looked at the roaring fireplace, feeling the warmth radiating from it. She smiled, and her eyes wandered to the bookshelf, looking at the excellent craftsmanship. The leather-bound books neatly in order as she walked over to the bookshelf. Curiosity getting to the best of her, she picked out a book and opened it. As she scanned the pages, she looked at the picture. Her eyes started to widen in horror as she began to scream and dropped the book. Too bad the little girl picked up the only horror book the two men had.

Alphonse came running in, wondering what had scared Annalie. " Are you ok, Annalie?!" He exclaimed. _" What could have scared her? We just brought her home! What did I do wrong! What if she hurt herself?! Brother is going to kill me! I already messed up! I just had to go to the bathroom for a minute!"_ He thought, ideas running through his mind. What if she fell and a nail was stuck in her knee? What if she banged her head on the table? When he found her, he saw the book on the floor and sighed. " At least she's not hurt. He picked her up, patting her on the back. " It's ok Anna…It's ok...They're just pictures. They aren't real." His voice soothing, and calm as Annalie continued to cry. He didn't know what else to do to calm her down. Her cries were heart wrenching, filling his heart with sadness. Then he got an idea on what to do to make her feel better. " Hey Annalie…Why don't we had a tea party with your new tea set?"

" A tea party?" She looked up at him, sobbing a little still.

" Yea! And we can put you in your new dress, and if you want I'll make some tea and we can have an actual tea party." He said smiling encouragingly, hoping that she would calm down and take him up on the offer. In all reality, he didn't mind having a tea party with her. If it pleased her, he would do anything.

Annalie nodded and looked at him, smiling a bit after wiping her tears. " Ok Daddy…" She said softly. It was nice, to have someone warm and kind. She didn't have many memories of her old father and mother, but the ones she had weren't nice. She thought to herself." My old mommy and father always yelled at me…they weren't happy with me…It must have been my fault…But I'll do better! I'll make Papa and Daddy happy! I'll be good!"

Putting Annalie down, Al knelt down and smiled kindly. " Why don't you go and get your tea set while I go make some tea?" He said softly, grateful she finally calmed down. Annalie nodded and ran off. But before she had gotten far, he called out. " Don't forget to put the dress on. We have to dress fancy for a tea party, don't you think? I'll even put on a tie." He smiled brightly.

The little girl giggled and smiles brightly. " You're so silly, Daddy! " She ran off into her room, thinking how nice her daddy was.

After Al had put a pot on the stove, Annalie walked into the room holding the box that held the tea set. He smiled at her, looking at the young girl who was wearing the white dress they had gotten her. " You look wonderful." He said smiling.

After he had poured the tea into the porcelain pot, the ivy design swirled all around the pot with little pink flowers sprouting out of it. He poured it into the two cups, identical to the pot. Alphonse smiled at her, as she watched him very intently. Her eyes watched the liquid into the pot, as she gave him a small smile. Alphonse had set the table, and started to put on his tie. " I'm all dressed. " He said cheerfully. He poured some tea into her cup and smiled at her.

" Do you think papa will join us?" She smiled talking in a distinct accent as she pretended to sip her cup.

" Of course he will, Dahling." He said, mimicking her accent. " He will have to. Otherwise I'll make him sleep on the couch!" He chuckled and picked up the tea pot. " More tea?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

* * *

Edward saw them in the window, as he gently tapped on the glass to try to get Alphonse's attention. " Al….Come on…" Al glanced at the window, as Ed was mouthing. "Distract her! In the kitchen!"

Al got the message and looked at Annalie. " Hey Anna, why don't we go into the kitchen and make cookies for our tea party? I'm sure papa would like that. " He smiled brightly standing up. Looking down at the little girl, her smile slowly growing across her face as she nodded. As they walked into the kitchen, Edward opened the door quietly and ran his room. He hid the necklace under the bed, and went back to the door. He slammed it shut and yelled out. " I'm home!"

Annalie smiled brightly and ran to Edward, hugging his leg. " Papa! You're home!" she exclaimed. His eyes widened, hearing her call him Papa. Her Papa. Warmth exploded in his heart as he pet her head. If this is what it felt like to be a father, then he never wanted this feeling to end.

" Will you join our tea party? Please Papa? Please?" Her big golden brown eyes looking up at him so sweet and innocent, how could he deny her? " Daddy said if you didn't that he would make you sleep on the couch."

* * *

Hold on. The…Couch? Ok. Second reason he was not about to say no. He sighed and gave her a lopsided smile. " Ok. If you really want me too, I will." Her eyes widen as she hugged his leg tightly, not seeming to mind the hard metal leg. He pet her head gently as he picked her up. " I'll help you guys make cookies, if that's alright."

" Of course Papa!"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. Please review. Also, the distinct accent is a british accent. I have 5 followers now! I'm so happy! I hope I can get to ten! Also thank you to Hyper V to reading my story.


End file.
